kakurenbo
by miniReeto
Summary: Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak pernah menyangka, akan ada fase dimana hidupnya yang selalu monokrom pada akhirnya tertumpah wewarnaan–bahagianya sederhana; ketika ada seseorang yang mulai menaruh afeksi pada dirinya. [a short fic for Mayuzumi's birthday][MayuAka] Happy reading! xD


_**kakurenbo**_

**Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

_[a Mayuzumi Chihiro/Akashi Seijuurou fanfiction]_

_[A/N]: Happy (late) birthday, suamiku yang nomor satu, Mayuzumi Chihiro! Telat banget, yaudahlah. Ide cerita ini sedikit banyak terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata yang sekarang sedang berlangsung di lingkunganku, hahaha! Saa, walaupun gajelas, please enjoy! xD_

* * *

Kernyit di dahi Mayuzumi Chihiro tercipta dengan sempurna kala sesosok berkepala merah tiba-tiba saja menyambanginya di depan ruang kelas tiga–dengan tangan yang tersodor hampir menyeruduk ujung hidungnya.

"Apa maksudnya ini, Akashi?" Mayuzumi dengan segera menepis tangan sang _kouhai_–memindahkannya sedikit ke samping wajah. Sekejap saja, pandangan Mayuzumi didominasi oleh paras seorang pemuda yang ia kenali sebagai kapten kecilnya di tim basket Rakuzan.

Sang kapten; Akashi Seijuurou, masih dengan tatapan yang menusuk, melengos dan membuang pandang ke arah lain. "Ambil saja ini dan enyahlah."

"Tapi ini kelasku. Kau yang harus enyah dari sini."

"Terserah." Akashi mendorong buku yang sedari tadi disodorkannya ke dada Mayuzumi.

Mayuzumi sejenak meneliti sampul buku pemberian _kouhai_-nya. Buku itu adalah sebuah _light novel _volume pertama dari seri yang sangat ditunggu-tunggu pemuda bersurai kelabu itu. Ia memandanginya seolah sama sekali tidak tertarik.

"Kau mau aku apakan buku ini?" ujarnya kemudian seraya mengambil buku itu dari tangan Akashi.

"Simpan saja untukmu. Itu pemberian dari seseorang." Akashi berbalik dan melengang pergi begitu saja.

Meninggalkan Mayuzumi Chihiro dalam suka cita di dalam dada–sekaligus keambiguan.

Dalam hati kecilnya, jelas saja Mayuzumi sedang menggelar acara syukuran yang meriah–bagaimana tidak, _light novel _yang selama ini didambakannya kini sudah berada di dalam dekapan. Pemuda itu sangat senang, tentunya–namun, bukan Mayuzumi Chihiro namanya jika tidak bisa menyembunyikan ekspresi gembiranya di depan orang lain. Mimik wajahnya tetap saja sedatar teflon meskipun hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga.

* * *

Kernyitan yang sama dengan kejadian sebulan yang lalu kembali bertengger di dahi Mayuzumi ketika Akashi Seijuurou lagi-lagi menyodorkan sebuah buku tepat di depan ujung hidungnya.

"Apa lagi ini, Akashi?" Mayuzumi berpura-pura mengelap peluh yang tidak seberapa di lehernya dengan ujung kaus latihannya–kondisi sehabis latihan basket memungkinnya untuk melakukan hal itu alih-alih salah tingkah di depan Akashi.

"Ambil saja ini dan enyahlah."

Mayuzumi tidak langsung mengambil bukunya. Ia menatap Akashi dengan kilatan heran. "Kau tahu, saat ini aku merasa sedang _deja vu_."

"Aku tahu," Akashi mendorong buku yang dipegangnya ke dada Mayuzumi, "ini pemberian dari seseorang."

Pemuda kelabu menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya meraih buku pemberian Akashi–_light novel _volume kedua dari seri yang sama dari pemberian sebelumnya. "Jadi sebenarnya siapa makhluk kurang kerjaan yang memberikanku ini?"

Seringai kecil perlahan nampak di bibir sang kapten muda. "Berani bayar berapa?"

"Tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak akan tanya-tanya lagi."

"Bagus," senyuman puas terkembang di bibir Akashi, "aku jadi tidak usah menjelaskan hal yang merepotkan."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari lawan bicaranya, Akashi Seijuurou berjalan menjauh untuk mengambil tas latihannya di _bench_ dan segera saja menghilang di balik pintu ruang ganti _gym_.

Setelah kepergian Akashi, Mayuzumi kembali tercenung di pinggir _gym_–memandangi _light novel _kedua yang diberikan padanya. Walaupun samar, namun jika dilihat dengan teliti, sudut bibir pemuda itu sedikit tertarik membentuk sebuah lengkung senyum. Kebahagiaan yang ia rasakan di dalam dirinya kini sedang meletup-letup tidak karuan. Perasaan hangat telah menghampiri netra yang selama ini kosong tertutup awan hampa.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tidak pernah menyangka, akan ada fase dimana hidupnya yang selalu monokrom pada akhirnya tertumpah wewarnaan–bahagianya sederhana; ketika ada seseorang yang mulai menaruh afeksi pada dirinya.

* * *

Di kali ketiga, rasa heran Mayuzumi akan tangan Akashi yang tersodor di depan ujung hidungnya sudah sedikit menghilang. Ia dengan cepat menyambar buku yang diberikan kepadanya–sesuai dengan apa yang telah diduga; _light novel _volume ketiga dari seri favoritnya.

Akashi mendecak heran kala menangkap setitik binar girang di dalam netra yang biasanya mendung. "Apa ini sudah menjadi kebiasaan bagimu?"

Mayuzumi dengan cepat menghapus binar di matanya ketika menyadari kepekaan sepasang kelereng heterokromia yang sedang menatapnya penuh selidik. "Tidak," jawabnya singkat–berharap Akashi tidak menelisik ke dalam apa yang dirasakannya lebih jauh.

"Heee..." Direspons begitu, pemuda merah memiringkan kepalanya seraya mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Aku percaya padamu, kok, _se-n-pai_."

"Berhenti berbicara seperti itu. Kau menjijikkan." Semburat merah muda perlahan tampak di kedua belah pipi Mayuzumi–meskipun ekspresi wajahnya datar seperti biasa.

"Chihiro, meskipun aku lebih muda darimu, tapi biarkan aku berikan sedikit nasihat," ujar Akashi. Ia menyedekapkan tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Mayuzumi dengan santai. "Aku tahu kau senang menerima pemberian ini. Tidak usah keras kepala. Kalau kau senang, maka ekspresikanlah. Toh hanya aku yang melihatnya."

Yang ditantang kontan mencebik seraya memalingkan wajah dan memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke saku celana. "Kau sendiri selalu saja menjawab bahwa ini pemberian dari seseorang. Bagaimana aku tahu kalau ini benar-benar pemberian dari seseorang?"

"Maksudmu?" tanya Akashi cepat.

"Maksudku, aku mulai berpikir bahwa sebenarnya ini pemberian darimu. Sebenarnya kau yang tidak mau mengekspresikan apa yang kau rasakan secara jujur dari awal." Mayuzumi menyeringai, merasa dapat membalikkan keadaan. Ia lambaikan buku yang tengah dipegangnya ke udara–seolah sedang mengejek Akashi yang masih mengunci rapat mulutnya.

"Pemikiran yang bagus," ucap Akashi dengan nada yang sedikit direndahkan, tersenyum samar. Ia terlihat sama sekali tidak terprovokasi oleh tindakan _senpai_-nya. "Aku tidak bisa menyangkalnya kalau kau berpikiran seperti itu."

"Jadi apa aku benar? Hm, Akashi?"

"Kau salah," jawab Akashi tegas. "Aku yakin tidak lama lagi _dia _akan membuka jati dirinya padamu."

"_Dia_?" Mayuzumi mengangkat alis. "Kau masih saja mau mengelak?"

Akashi masih tersenyum meremehkan. "Kau masih saja sulit untuk percaya pada orang lain ya."

"Tentu saja. Orang-orang brengsek di sekitarku yang membuatku menjadi seperti ini. Termasuk kau." Manik mendung Mayuzumi berkilat tajam menghujam milik Akashi yang masih saja memandang rendah dirinya. Saat ini, rasa gembira Mayuzumi karena menerima pemberian yang selalu ia tunggu-tunggu dengan cepat berubah menjadi amarah yang ditujukan pada sang kapten. Ia tidak habis pikir, jika benar ada orang lain di balik semua pemberian ini, bagaimana bisa 'orang baik' itu mempercayakannya pada seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang sepicik ini untuk menjadi pengantar pada dirinya?

"Terserah apa katamu. Tetapi kau tidak boleh lupa berterimakasih ketika sudah tahu siapa yang memberikanmu ini semua." Akashi berbalik dan mulai melangkah menjauh.

"_Chotto matte_." Mayuzumi refleks menahan langkah Akashi–meremas bahu yang jauh lebih kecil darinya itu dengan emosi tertahan. "Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku? Kita belum selesai bicara."

"Kita sudah selesai. Tunggu sampai bulan depan, aku akan menemuimu lagi dengan volume terbaru." Akashi menepis tangan Mayuzumi dari bahunya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

"Akashi Seijuurou!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan yang menggelegar dari kerongkongan Mayuzumi, pada detik selanjutnya Akashi menemukan dirinya terjebak diantara dinding dan tubuh tegap Mayuzumi. Ia sejenak menatap mata Mayuzumi, menyelami netra kelabu dan menemukan kobaran emosi di dalamnya. Memutar bola matanya sedikit ke belakang tubuh Mayuzumi–menemukan bahwa tidak ada siapapun di ruang kelas ini yang memungkinkan untuk menjadi saksi tindakan brutal Mayuzumi, lantas menghela napas sangat panjang seraya membatin; _sepertinya aku sudah keterlaluan._

"Chihiro, kau membuat punggungku sakit."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku. Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku?" geram pemuda yang lebih tua, menggebrak dinding tepat di sebelah pelipis Akashi.

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum–yang lagi-lagi terlihat seperti seringaian–sembari mendorong dada penyekapnya. Sungguh, Akashi hanya ingin cepat-cepat keluar dari situasi ini. Ia sedikit salah perhitungan. Pemuda itu tidak bermaksud membuat sang _senpai _marah, namun juga tidak ingin mengkhianati kepercayaan 'orang itu' dengan membeberkan apa yang ia tahu pada Mayuzumi sekarang.

"Akashi Seijuurou!" Mayuzumi mendorong kembali Akashi ke dinding. "Berhenti meremehkanku dan jawab!"

Akashi tak kuasa menahan hentakan keras dari tubuh yang lebih besar darinya itu. Ia mulai jengah dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya.

"Biar kuberi kau satu petunjuk," ujar Akashi akhirnya. Menutup matanya untuk sejenak dengan tundukan mendalam.

Salah satu sudut bibir Mayuzumi tertarik–sejenak ia berpikir telah membuat Akashi menyerah.

Pada momen selanjutnya, Mayuzumi dibuat sekejap membeku–terbelalak tak percaya dengan apa yang tengah terjadi tepat di depan matanya; ketika Akashi menengadah, Mayuzumi melihat sesuatu yang benar-benar tidak bisa masuk ke dalam nalarnya.

Pemuda minim ekspresi itu tahu benar perihal heterokromia yang diderita Akashi Seijuurou semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Dari awal ia memang tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Akashi karena menurutnya itu bukanlah sesuatu yang penting untuk diketahui. Namun, semua persepsi yang membangun itu semua hancur begitu saja ketika sebuah keajaiban muncul tepat di depan mata kepalanya sendiri; entitas sepasang heterokromia yang menghilang bak tidak pernah ada, tergantikan dengan sepasang delima cantik yang menatap miliknya seolah sedang tersenyum.

(dan sentuhan lembut nan hangat pada daun bibirnya.)

Lima detik kemudian, 'Akashi Seijuurou' menarik diri–meninggalkan rasa manis yang menjejak jauh di dalam indera pengecap sang pemuda kelabu. Melempar simpul senyum pada Mayuzumi yang tengah ternganga.

Kemudian menghilang–entah kenapa, Mayuzumi bisa merasakan sosok itu menghilang begitu saja. Bersamaan dengan delima yang juga lenyap tanpa jejak ketika pemuda di hadapannya berkedip–tergantikan heterokromia yang kembali menampakkan diri.

"Sudah kuberi petunjuk sejelas itu, tapi kau masih tidak mengerti? Oh, ya, jelas saja. Aku bisa memakluminya." Akashi kembali mencoba mendorong dada Mayuzumi–dan kali ini berhasil melepaskan diri dengan mudah. "Kau belum tahu siapa aku sebenarnya, Mayuzumi Chihiro." Kemudian melangkah perlahan menuju pintu kelas.

"A-Akashi..." Mayuzumi memandang punggung kaptennya yang kian menjauh, "...kau ini sebenarnya siapa?"

"Aku ya aku. Hanya saja, ada diriku yang lain di dalamku," jawab Akashi, perlahan kembali berbalik untuk menghadap sang _senpai_, "tunggu volume selanjutnya bulan depan ya. Dan jangan lupa berterimakasih."

Untuk kedua kalinya, Mayuzumi Chihiro dibuat membeku. Darah di dalam kepalanya berdesir hebat kala memandang kedipan mata itu lagi; entitas delima yang muncul ke permukaan, membalas pandangannya dengan begitu hangat, lantas raib direbut kerdipan selanjutnya. Lenyap seutuhnya bersamaan dengan tubuh Akashi Seijuurou yang menghilang di balik pintu kelas.

Meninggalkannya dalam rasa takjub akan dirinya sendiri yang mampu menangkap petunjuk sederhana itu.

Mayuzumi menyentuh bibirnya. Berusaha menggali rasa nyaman yang sempat ia nikmati dari sosok menyenangkan itu. Baru kali ini, ia merasakan jantungnya berpacu. Untuk pertama kalinya, kedua matanya _tersenyum_–bersyukur, saat ini tidak ada seorangpun yang melihat ekspresi wajah _bahagia _yang tanpa permisi menyeruak keluar setelah sekian lama terkurung kelebat dengki pada siapapun di dunia ini.

Akashi Seijuurou. Tidak, _Akashi Seijuurou_. Bagian dirinya yang _itu_, yang Mayuzumi mulai pahami warnanya.

* * *

**_Fin!_**


End file.
